bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
Bradly's Double 7: City Freeze
Bradly's Double 7: City Freeze (formerly known as Bradly's Double 7: Super Spies) is a Canadian animated comedy television series produced for NCI TV from Monday, September 18, 2017 and created by Bradly Dobbs. The series is produced by using 2D software and revolves around the Côte-Vertu by NCI TV, This Bradly's adventures like Wii Party U and , They along with Bradly's Double 7 (2011–2016). Characters These are all the 166 new characters are split up with some weight classes with , , and . *'Beginner:' Allison, Haruka, Xue-Ren, Bianca, Ivo, Pit, Donna, Rui, Pian-Pian, Brandon, Irena, Jood, , , , Hee-joon, Yunyun, Gerald, Xiaojian, Mitsu, Bernardo, Adrien, Enrique, , , , Elena, Ji-hoon, Alphonse, Bruce, Matteo, and Ilias. *'Standard:' Stipe, , Xiuping, Guillermo, Kazuhiro, Shu-Hui, Dylan, Bowen, , Carlo, Leo, Pedro, Nicholas, Geraldo, Mathew, Ali, Mark, Yuriko, Alexander, Juliette, Delilah, Bernd, Sho, Millie, Jin-ah, Se-young, Rui-Lin, , Jos , , Zainab, Caitlyn and Aheriio. *'Advanced:' , Nich, Cheng-Han, Marius, Ilka, Cristina, , Anne, Xiao-Tong, Gianluca, Olivia, Jacob, Thanusen, Massimo, Frank, Laura, Erick, Patricia, Ricardo, Merrick, Anthony, Haixiang, Mi-sun, Irina, Alice, João, Masako, Ali-Abu, Kaori, Joe-Francis, Dania, , Jialan, Aleksandra and Malachi. *'Expert:' Dunbar, Marit, André, Steven, Giulia, Leorence, Cheuk-Ying, Skip, Jesús, Zi-Kai, Pavel, Biance, Claudia, Hyun-woo, Xixi, Sophia, Leonel, , Gabby, Tristan, Paula, Mónica, Simone, Gabs, Marie, Léonie, , , , Mizuho, Liberty and Catherine. *'Master:' Jeff, , Carter, Susie, Faustine, Gabriel, Daniela, William, Jianjun, Clara, , Polly, Maximilian, Joana, Araceli, , Yuya, Sara, John, Bo-Jia, Rie, Olga, Joost, Yuehua, Mohamed, Na-rae, Dharun, Barry and Alexandre. Main Characters ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' |2= *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Secondary Characters ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' & *' ' & *' ' & |2= *' ' *' ' *' ' & *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Recurring Characters ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' |2= *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Villains Main Villains *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Snowmads ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' |2= *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Bosses ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' |2= Snowmad Bosses *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Supporting Characters *' ' *' ' Other Characters - Medium *'Araceli' - Medium * - Medium *'Bernd' - Medium *'Biance' - Small *'Bo-Jia' - Medium *'Bruce' - Large *'Catherine' - Large *'Cheng-Han' - Medium * - Small * - Medium * - Medium *'Erick' - Medium *'Faustine' - Small *'Guillermo' - Medium *'Haixiang' - Medium *'Haruka' - Medium *'Hiromi' - Medium *'Ivo' - Medium *'Ji-hoon' - Small *'João' - Large *'José' - Medium *'Joseph' - Large |2= *'Juliette' - Medium *'Kazuhiro' - Large *'Kentaro' - Medium *'Leonel' - Medium *'Léonie' - Medium *'Marius' - Large *'Masako' - Medium *'Mi-sun' - Medium *'Millie' - Small *'Mónica' - Medium *'Paula' - Medium *'Pian-Pian' - Small *'Rui' - Medium *'Rui-Lin' - Medium *'Sara' - Large *'Sho' - Medium *'Shu-Hui' - Large *'Skip' - Small *'Victor' - Large *'William' - Medium *'Xiuping' - Medium *'Yuehua' - Large *'Yunyun' - Small *'Yuriko' - Medium *'Yuya' - Medium }} Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) Season 2 (2018-2019) Season 3 (2019-present) Gallery ''For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Bradly's Double 7: City Freeze. Bradly BD7SS.png|'Bradly' Party Penny BD7SS.png|'Party Penny' Jonah BD7SS.png| Matteo BD7SS.png|'Matteo' Dave BD7SS.png| Trivia There are Wii Party U Characters are coming to the Bradly's Double 7: City Freeze with new friends, They have the music remix like . Category:TV Shows Category:Bradly's Double 7 Category:Browse Category:2017 television series debuts